The Only Exception
by gabsword
Summary: Laney conoce muy bien a Corey, pero nunca ha entendido la razón por la cual parce que su vocalista evita todo lo que tenga que ver con amor. Corey piensa que el amor es basura y esta lleno de mentiras. Laney quiere saber por que. Pero una casa san valnetonto siempre sera san valentonto para Corey.-OneShot-


_Nunca pensaba que diría algo como lo que salió de su boca hoy. Fueron palabras hirientes pero sin ser groseras. Habían sido como un veneno que sabía bien. No le gustaba pensar que de cierto modo se lo merecía pero de hecho le parecía que así era. Nunca ha sabido porque su compañero (y también enamoramiento) le era tan indiferente el amor y las relaciones. Empezaba a creer que por eso robaba letras del diario de su hermana, para evitar el amor y pensar en el. Ella creía que simplemente no podía escribir sus extensos monólogos en canciones, hoy había descubierto que Corey Riffin evitaba el amor de todas las maneras posibles. Tal vez ese pequeño insignificante beso que se dieron hace tres años en realidad era insignificante para Corey, pero no para ella. Había sido las chispas que le mantenían encendida durante mucho tiempo._

* * *

El día era un 14 de febrero. Ella hizo su rutina diaria de la mañana. Ese día no era demasiado importante para ella (hace como 2 años se lo habían arruinado a todo PeaceVille) pero aun así le gustaba. Tal vez conseguían una tocada, pero ella quería regalarles algo a sus compañeros de banda, en este día. Una letra. Había planeado ese regalo desde varios meses, sabrían que darían todo por una letra. No era la mejor letra pero salió de su corazón (igual que aquélla tarjeta) y seguro les gustaba. Después de adornar la hoja de la letra con el logo de san Valentín vio hacía el reloj y este le aviso que ya era tarde, apresurada cogió su abrigo, su mochila y empezó a correr para llegar temprano.

_Sigue así y seguro ganas el maratón-dijo una voz familiar al detenerla por su mochila-_Sí sabes que es tarde, ¿Verdad?-dijo laney volteando y hacer que soltara su mochila _Solo relájate Lanes, hoy es san valentonto, no hay mucha prisa para llegar temprano así que vamos. Bien tal vez llegaría tarde, pero iría con la persona que amaba en el mundo, así que todo estaba mejor. Al llegar a clases, pudo notar que Corey tenía razón era pura paranoia de ella en el salón había como 12 personas entre ellas sus amigos los gemelos Kujira. _Feliz día de san valent… _San valentonto, por favor- interrumpió Corey al genio de los Kujira. _Creo que ya no te molesta porque llegas acompañado de Laney y eso en mi opinión es romántico. Laney no quería sonrojarse a lo que había dicho Kin, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cara y su cabello siempre tenían un tono muy rojo si Corey estaba cerca. _Mira lo hice porque si no Laney sería el nuevo corre caminos _Pero porque te preocupa- dijo insinuó Kin -_Encárgate de tu novia amigo, ¿Ya le diste algo? _Sí el juego de química que tanto quería. _Amor nerd, el mejor- interrumpió Kon mientras comía chocolates. _Bien alumnos tomen asiento-advirtió la maestra sparkless quien era conocida por ejercer con una mano de hierro y odiar a Corey, pero al mismo tiempo adorar a Trina. _Bien, como notaran hoy es el día de san Valentín, así que quiero que escriban un ensayo de que es para ustedes el amor. Al final de clases lo leerán en frente de todo el grupo.

Laney quería esforzarse en no escribir cosas obvias de que esa persona era Corey, de seguro Carrie Beff iniciarían un coro burlesco en contra de Laney por eso, así que no se esforzaría mucho. Ella pensó que sería mucho mejor escribir de amor en general. El amor que se demostraban las parejas como Kin y Kim que son prácticamente una persona, el amor de amigos que se tienen ella y Kon porque confían plenamente el uno a el otro (Sería mejor el de Mina hacía a Trina, ese superaba todos) también el de hermanos que todo el mundo tenía (excepto Corey y Trina, que solo una vez pudo ver un poco de eso en ellos) y Por ultimo decidió escribir casos perdidos como el de ella y como Larry pudo salir de ese caso logrando estar con la persona que amaba. Laney logro plasmar todo eso en un ensayo de cuatro páginas, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para la señora Sparklees. _El tiempo ha acabado, ahora leerán los ensayos. La profesora ordeno a Kin leer su ensayo y fue algo como esto "Amor es ver "Doctor Who" juntos, compartir los libros de "El señor de los anillos"ayudarse en los experimentos, pelear por quien es mejor. Pero aun así saber que ninguno es malo pero juntos somos mejores" Lo cual hizo que Kim se sonrojara y lagrimara un poco. Luego fue el turno de Carrie Beff, actualmente pareja de Larry Nepp y su discurso fue algo así: "Amor es estar en la misma banda, ser mejores amigos y novios a la ves, ser mas alta que el, pelear por quien es mejor haciendo ese acorde en su instrumento, peor nunca dejarnos atrás" Larry corrió abrazarla. Luego de muchos poemas cursis más, Laney tuvo que pasar al frente. No le gustaba leer en clases, no podía soportar muchas miradas observándola, pero da alguna manera en el escenario era otra cosa.

_Yo pienso que mal interpretamos la idea de amor. Amor no es solo estar en pareja con una persona. Amor es también hacer tu actividad favorita con tu persona especial, amor es confiar plenamente en un amigo para decirle como te sientes, amor es saber que por mas que peles con tus hermanos nunca se darán la espalda. Amor es amar a alguien que probablemente no te amara, pero aun así ser muy valiente para intentarlo. Amor es mucho más que lo que todos pensamos. Mucho más.

Al acabar sus palabras y voltear hacía los demás, Laney pudo notar que todos se motivaron se levantaron y aplaudieron, solo una persona no. _Bien señor Riffin, quiere leer su ensayo. Claro. Corey tomo el lugar al frente, con su hoja que resultaba estar con algunos renglones en blanco. _Déjenme decirles que el amor no existe, es algo que no hacen creer que es verdad de pequeños así como con Santa Claus y que nos hará absolutamente feliz, Basura. Para mí el amor es mentiras, se mienten dos personas entre ellas, también a ellas misma. Nos prometen que no dará felicidad, pero nunca dicen nada sobre el sufrimiento, los engaños y las perdidas. Nuca te dicen que terminaras con esa persona, te dejaran quieras o no. Dicen de felicidad entera pero seamos sinceros ¿Quién la ha tenido? Por eso el amor no existe, prefiero llamarlo ley de atracción. Este día es basura, fin. _Gracias señor Riffin por eso ensayo tan crudo del amor, creo que ganaría un premio de Grinch de san Valentín. Laney no podía creer que Corey había escrito todo eso, sabía que su amigo no era fanático de hablar sobre amor pero no creía que lo odiase.

Después de siete clases largas más, Ya era hora del ensayo y Laney agradecía por eso. _Bien ¿y tendremos una tocada?- preguntaron los tres desconcentrados aun por aquel escrito-_ No, no piensa participar otra vez en el consumismo capitalista que representa este día, son libres de ir a pensar que serán felices con una persona el resto de su vida, cuando así no será. _Cielos el otro año no andaba tan insoportable-replico Kin- _Mejor me voy también es el día de la amistad pero me dan ganas de terminar mi amistad con el. _Yo también me iré-dijo Kon mientras observaba de reojo a Corey practicando su guitarra, furioso -_Seguro ni chocolates me dejara comer. –Yo me quedare-dijo Laney convencida de que eso sería la mejor opción _ ¿Estas segura? No quiero que te lastime con el humor que tiene-dijo Kon. _Laney esta bien que te guste y todo, pero si te lastima no salgas llorando-dijo Kin mientras la tomaba de la cara. _No pasara, estaré bien. Laney logro que los Kujira se convencieran que estarían bien y se fueron a sus respectivos planes. Mientras ella se dirigía donde estaba el vocalista.

_ ¿Tu no tienes planes?-dijo Corey notando su presencia. _La verdad no, también quería practicar. _Esta bien. Después de esas palabras el único ruido que había era el de la música, era relajante pero al mismo tiempo estresante, así que decidió romper el silencio _ ¿Tu no sientes basura en tu corazón?-dijo Laney volteando a ver a Corey _ ¿Te refieres a amor? No la verdad no _ ¿Por qué? _Soy un demonio incapaz de sentir amor-dijo Corey sarcásticamente, laney no pudo evitar reírse _Tu hermana es un demonio y puede sentir amor _Diras obsesión, aunque digamos es lo mismo. Laney rendida antes las respuestas de Corey, sintió que después de un momento sería bueno mostrar su regalo, si es que era buena idea. _Hizo algo, míralo. Al asomar la hoja de papel hacía Corey, vio como los ojos del cabeza azul se perdían en sus palabras. A este punto no sabía si era bueno o malo _ ¿Te gusta? _No lo se, tiene demasiado amor por todo lados. _! Me artastaste! ¿Quieres decir por una vez de todas porque el amor te es tan indiferente?- dijo mientras gritaba y arrebataba la hoja de su letra _! Bien!, te lo diré, Mis padres son divorciados, desde que yo nació. ¿Por qué? Ellos no se amaban cuando yo cumplí dos años de edad lo hicieron nunca he vuelto a ver a mi mamá, porque no nos ama a nadie- dijo con un llanto iniciado _No fue mi intención… El no respondió se había hecho en un rincón a proseguir con el llanto.

No sabía que hacer la mejor opción era correr de ahí, así que corrió tomo su mochila abrió la puerta y se largo llorando. Nunca había visto a Corey llorar y no deseaba verlo. Fue su culpa por se curiosa de más, desde el inicio hubiera tenido en mente que cualquier razón hubiera sido demasiado buena para que Corey odiara ese día y que no sería buena idea buscar porque. Ahora solo podía ir a su casa y pensar como llegaría mañana. Después de 20 minutos en el parque. Su teléfono sonó "Laney, soy yo Corey, por favor ven a mi casa, tenemos cosas que aclarar" Laney no dudo ni un momento si era buena idea ir, así que se fue dirigiendo a la casa que hace poco había abandonado.  
Cuando Laney entro por esa puerta, Corey la abrazo demasiado fuerte, como si no quería que se fuera otra vez

_Perdón por lo de ahorita, no creo que tome las cosas bien

_No yo lo ocasione, fue toda mi culpa, no debí haber preguntado

_No te preocupes para componer mis errores he decido cantarte esto.

"When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that i was content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality  
But i cant  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.  
Oh, And Im on my way to believing it"

_¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Laney mientras sonreía a Corey.

_Una disculpas y también una forma de decir que tu eres la única excepción. No me gusta estar enamorado de ti Laney Penn, pero es inevitable. No me gusta lo que paso hace poco, pero me asegurare que nunca pase. Tú eres mi razón para creer que todas esas tonterías de las películas existen. Tú eres la única excepción

_No se que decir-dijo Laney con sus ojos lloros de felicidad-_Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti

_No digas mas somos pareja-dijo Corey buscando las palabras de Laney

_ ¿Celebraremos san valentonto?

__Ni loco, nuestro día será año nuevo, solo para ti y para mí._

* * *

Hola, miren volví con un OS corney o mejor dicho multishipp. Un día estaba triste, escuche "The only exception" y entre lagrimas, se me ocurrió esta idea. Siempre he pensado que Corey ha de tener un conflicto con el amor y a Laney se le facilita enamorarse de su mejor se si siga con mi ff "One Memory Of You" porque no es muy popular que digamos y en realidad casi no me gusta, porque exagero el drama. Tanto así que elimine "Humano". Se me ocurrio una idea de un ff ubicado en el rocklympus au que tal vez publique mas adelante. y algún día estoy segura que escribiré un ff corney. La canción es "The Only Exception" de paramore, escuchenla es demasiado hermosa. Si son tan ambles de dejar un review escriban, son bien recibidos.

Love always, gabs


End file.
